


September

by thehurtyouwant



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehurtyouwant/pseuds/thehurtyouwant
Summary: Every September meets Elliot and Olivia in a different season of life. Everything changed senior year but in order for them to find their way to each other, they have to jump over some hurdles."Why does it feel like I'm seeing you for the first time?" "You've known me my whole life, I don't know what you mean." He gently took her hand in his, "yeah, you do."
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: My muse has spoken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or these characters, just borrowing for free fun.

September

Prologue

September 1986

"Lucky bastards," Chester Lake said as he eyed a couple of seniors in the parking lot. They were goofing off, listening to music from Fin's sound system and chatting about their weekends.

"The seniors?" Casey asked as she joined him on the steps. He nodded, toying with his near empty, leather wallet. The juniors always waited for his friends on the steps outside of school. Casey Novak and Kim Greylek were the first to arrive that Monday morning.

"What about them?" Kim chimed in.

Chester flipped his wallet close and stuffed it into his worn-jean pockets. "They're lucky they're getting out of this place soon." he said.

Amanda's blonde head came bobbing toward them.

"Hey, hey," she greeted.

Casey and Kim exchanged knowing looks and agreed.

"They have it all don't they?" Kim said, "I heard Yale practically begged Alex to attend."

Casey rolled her eyes, "her transcripts are insane,"

"You little spy," Kim said laughing.

Casey shrugged, "what's the point in working in the office if you don't sneak a peek every now and again." Her eyes were gleaming of deviltry as the others laughed.

"She's probably a sure thing for Valedictorian huh?" Amanda said.

Casey thought a moment then said, "not necessarily. Olivia could give her a run for her money. Her grades are just as good and people generally like Olivia more."

Amanda snickered, "ahh, so being a rich bitch is finally working against Alex."

Mike Dodds skipped up the steps of Montgomery High. He shared good morning fist bumps with his friends and blew a kiss to Kim—which she ignored with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"What are we talking about?" Mike said.

Casey pointed to Elliot and the other seniors. Twins, Melinda and Monique had just arrived and were currently trying to get what looked like a compact mirror from Fin who was playfully evading them.

"Envying the seniors,"

"Soon as the quarter back leaves, it's my turn." Mike said.

Kim scuffed, "in your dreams Dodds,"

"Hey, I'm making the team this year." he said.

"Sure buddy," Chester said.

Mike watched Elliot in his burgundy and gold letterman jacket. The guy was his idol.

"Everything he has, is gonna be mine one day." Mike said.

"Including his smoking hot girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"Olivia? I'd pay her money just to breathe in my ear." Mike said making the others cringe.

"That's not his girlfriend you idiot," Amanda said.

Mike was confused. "They're joined at the hip, are you sure?"

"Positive. He's been dating Kathy since like middle school. How did you not know this?" Casey said.

"He's right though," Chester said, "he and Olivia have this weird codependent thing. Did you hear that he's the only guy she lets touch her?"

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Kim said. "Trevor touched her neck last semester and she almost took his face off.

Chester cackled, "well I heard after school Elliot did actually take his face off."

Mike clicked his tongue back and forth in his mouth and said, "he and Olivia are probably doing it,"

Casey laughed. "Well it's their final year at this school. Time to place your bets."

"Will he and Olivia ever hook up?" Chester said.

Mike interjected, "or have they ever hooked up?"

"They haven't," they heard a voice say. In front of them, in all her blonde-rich, glory was Alex Cabot aka head bitch in charge. them. "He's not that kind of guy and she has integrity. Now scat, you juniors are in my way.

The juniors all dispersed from the steps as Alex whipped passed them. Followed by Fin, Melinda and Monique. Brian Cassidy was next, finally, came Elliot with Kathy on his arm. The juniors didn't know what made them seem so glamorous but they were.

Chester looked after them and said, "Next year, that's going to be us."


	2. Fall Blues

September

Chapter One- Fall Blues

Elliot fished into his locker for his Chemistry text book. He rummaged around for almost a minute and began to think he had left it at home or somehow misplaced. It was probably his subconscious reminding him how much he loathed the subject. He didn't know why he needed chemistry to study physical education at college. His heart dropped when his hands found the hard cover.

He quickly dropped the book in his bag when he felt a pat on his back.

Brian stood behind him, "you seen Liv around" Eliot hesitated a moment, when had Brian start calling her Liv? Everything seemed to change over the summer.

"Uh no, not this morning. She had a double period this morning. Homec. Over on the east wing."

"No worries, I'll catch her later," Brian disappeared down the crowded corridor and Elliot sighed to himself as he blended in with the masses. Some days he wished Olivia would put the guy out of his misery. But at the same time. He wanted her to move past her trauma and start letting people in. Well people beside him. Though there was a part of him that liked having her all to himself. Still, he genuinely wanted to see her get past her trauma.

Once his bag was packed he went to fetch Kathy who just had gym. She was waiting outside the locker room for him. He enveloped her in a bear hug once she was in touching distance. She smelled like peaches and hairspray.

"Hey you," she said, when he released her.

He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and steering them into the slow traffic of the hallway.

"Mom wants to have you over for Sunday dinner," she said. Elliot nodded, he loved Kathy's parents. There were almost like his parents at this point. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had his dream girl. The first time he saw her in middle school he knew he wanted to belong to her. And now he did.

"Sure. Maybe we can catch a movie after dinner?"

She smiled, her eyes brightening. He loved to see it.

"As long as I get to chose the movie."

He groaned, "Babe, the last time you chose the movie I had to sit through Pretty in Pink."

Kathy laughed, "hey, that was a good movie,"

"Yeah, a good chick movie." he said. They came upon Kathy's English class and untangled themselves from each other.

"To be continued," Elliot said. She waved him off and he made his way to his own Chemistry class.

Elliot made his way to the back of the class. None of his close friends were in Chemistry so he usually spent the period half listening and half doodling on his notebook.

As Mr. Huang began the lecture, Elliot's mind drifted to Olivia. He hadn't spoken to her over the weekend. His mom was having an episode and he was too busy managing her to swing by Olivia's like he usually would. Even that wouldn't be strange but she wasn't in the parking lot this morning. He was a tad bit nervous but had no reason to think the worst yet so he forced it down and tried to listen Mr. Huang.

Elliot had lunch with Kathy, Melinda and Brian. They had basically owned the table in the middle of the lunch room.

Brian had been going on about History was kicking his ass when he began to worry because he knew they had the same lunch period. There was no sign of her. A knot formed in his stomach because it wasn't like Olivia to miss school which meant something had happened.

"You okay babe?" Kathy said as she sat next to him. He forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah not too bad, I'll have to postpone our date tonight. How's tomorrow?"

He was going to take her to the new arcade that had opened up across town.

She shrugged. "All the same to me,"

"Good. There's something I have to do."

Elliot tried to eat his cafeteria meatball but as he chewed his mouth went dry and it felt like he was chewing cardboard. He was worried sick.

After school he raced to his car to drive to Olivia's house. He had told Kathy to get a ride with Melinda and Monique. Elliot sped across town, his grip on the staring wheel was so tight, his knuckles ashen. He parked haphazardly on the street outside her house and ran to her door.

"Open up Benson, I know you're in there." He wrapped on the door. A moment later the door swung open to reveal Olivia, hiding her face with her hair, dressed in a long sweater.

Elliot backed her into the living room and closed the door behind him.

"Let me see it," his voice softened.

Olivia sighed and padded to her room with Elliot close behind. Once the door was shut behind them, she lifted her sweater, wincing as she tore the garment over her head. Bruises were littered up her hand. Elliot felt something inside of him tighten. He gently inspected the arm of red bruising and knew they would be purple in a few days.

He remained calm because he knew when he got worked up so did Olivia. Her head was hung but he knew that was not the end of it. He tilted her head up and revealed a black eye and a split lip. Her busted lip lifted the cap on any resolve he had left.

He inhaled deeply and said, "I'm gonna fucking kill him,"

He was turning for the door when Olivia held him back.

"El no, it wasn't him. He left last night. It was mom. She blamed me for running him off."

Elliot was pulsing with anger and he needed something or someone to take it out on but the more he huffed and puffed the smaller Olivia seemed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he opened his arms for her to fall into. And she did. They had spent many evenings like this. Him comforting her from the abuse or her calming him down from a violent outburst. There were quite the pair.

When they had both calmed down, they sat on her bed.

Elliot took out Olivia's missed worked, which she was thankful for.

"Monique said she'll give you some additional notes tomorrow." he said.

Olivia took the folder with a grateful smile then leaned against his shoulder.

"I don't want you sleeping here tonight." he said.

"I'll be fine Elliot. She's a working double."

His voice was still heavy with concern. 'Maybe I should sleep here. To make sure."

"I don't want you lying to Kathy about where you are. You promised her no more lies. I'll be fine, really."

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow then," he tried again.

"El, Kathy lives on the other side of town. You want us all to be late?"

She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Really."

Elliot wasn't buying any of the I'm fine act but what could he do?

"Wear the green sweater I got you this summer. It's long enough to cover the bruises." he said.

She smiled with a firm nod. "I will."

"What about your face?"

"I got it covered."

Elliot got up and she walked him to the front.

"Take of yourself, yeah?"

She nodded and gave him a quick hug before sending him on his way.

Olivia had done her breakfast dishes when her next guest arrived. She was glad Elliot was long gone. She would have a hard time fighting off rumors.

Alex Cabot glided into her house in a mirage of lusty blonde hair, bubble gum perfume and a pink miniskirt.

Olivia sat on her bed and Alex stood over her, inspecting the damage on her face.

"Can you cover it?"

"I've performed bigger miracles." Alex said and Olivia sagged with relief.

"You gonna tell me how it happened?"

"I got into a fight with my mom." Olivia said. She was being honest but omitted how often and how serious her confrontations with her mom usually were.

"Geez, how angry was she? Did you get a tattoo or something?"

Olivia shrugged. "We've never really gotten along."

"Ugh, I hear that. If not for my father I don't know how I would survive that house. My mom wanted a mini version of herself. All she wants is for me to marry into more money."

Olivia's frown turned into a smile. She was thankful for Alex in that moment. Alex had always been Elliot's friend. In fact, they all were Elliot's friends. She was just along for the ride. She doubted that if she and Elliot were not friends, the others would talk to her.

This time though, she felt like they were finally beginning to connect.

"I'm gonna need my makeup bag which is at my house, so pack your things. Sleepover," Alex declared and Olivia didn't feel like she had much of a choice. She wondered how many times Alex had ever been told no, if ever.

Olivia slowly packed a small knapsack as she was still in a bit of pain. She packed a nightshirt, some sleeping shorts and a pair of her favorite jeans. She also took the green sweater Elliot had gifted her and pulled along her school bag.

Five minutes later, they left Olivia's small house for Alex's chateau.

"Are your parents going to be cool with this?" Olivia said half an hour later. They were pulling into the long driveway of the Cabot home-mansion.

Alex shrugged, "I don't even think they're home. It's probably only Betty."

Olivia nodded along like she knew who that was. She knew Alex's father was a big shot attorney with his own law firm.

"Who's that? Your maid?" Olivia asked.

Alex shot her an exasperated look. "No. She's like my nanny."

Olivia covered her mouth to the hide her chuckle but Alex still heard her and glared.

"It's not like that. She's like a prison guard more than a nanny. Basically, she gets paid to stop me from throwing parties in my parents absence."

Olivia laughed freely now. She remembered Alex's last party over the summer. She had drunk so much she doesn't remember half the night, just that she had made out with somebody. The thought still made her skin crawl.

The two girls got out of the car and entered the house through the front door.

"I'm back," Alex yelled through the big house. They were in the foyer shedding coats and shoes.

There wasn't an immediate response so Alex said, "Betty could you make some grilled cheeses for me and my friend?"

Olivia heard a muffled response of what kind of sounded like 'surethinghoney'. She then followed Alex up the stairs to her room.

Alex's room was a little smaller than Olivia's entire house. She had never been inside, during the parties the rooms were usually off limits. The room was white with a light-yellow accent wall. There was a television on a table in front her bed and an elaborate sound system. Olivia's eyes moved to the small seating area to the far left. To the right was a large vanity and wardrobe—both a pristine white. Alex jumped onto her huge king-sized bed in the middle of her room and flipped on her sound system. Madonna blasted from the speakers as Olivia felt herself slightly relax.

"Your room is amazing," Olivia said. She didn't even know where to sit. She felt so out of place in such an expensive place.

"Make yourself at home," Alex said, she seemed amused. "You know I'm not the stuck-up bitch everyone thinks I am."

Olivia dropped her bags and joined Alex on the bed. "No one thinks you're stuck up."

"You're a terrible liar."

Olivia blushed, "well I don't think you are. I know you have access to private tutors and extra lessons but you don't use any of it. You get your grades the old-fashioned way. I respect that."

Alex smiled at her. She was so perfect in Olivia's eyes. She had it all. If she wasn't being so nice it would be really easy to resent her.

"You too. You never seem to care about the popularity of being Elliot's best friend."

"Please, I wish he wasn't. I'd be fine if no one knew my name and I could graduate in peace."

"We know you only hang with us because of Elliot but we really aren't bad and I know Cassidy would give his arm to date you." Alex said, suggestively wagging her eyebrows.

Olivia's frowned deeply. She didn't realize other people knew what was going on.

"It's not going to happen with Brian." Olivia said, she didn't trust men. Besides Elliot, they had all let her down. Instead, she said, "I don't want anything tying me to this town. I'm gonna get that scholarship, leave and never come back." Including her mother. She couldn't wait to get away.

Alex listened intently. "Wow,"

Olivia shrugged. She knew it sounded terrible but she felt like she could be honest with Alex about that. Alex's money meant she could study anywhere she wanted. Who was going to stay in Montgomery with opportunities like that.

When Alex didn't respond, Olivia said, "I'm sorry if that sounds bad,"

Alex shook her head, "it doesn't but what about Elliot? Are you leaving him behind too?"

Olivia dressed back on her arms. "We're gonna be friends forever,"

Alex narrowed her eyes at Olivia. "But you both applied to different schools."

"If you knew what we've been through, four years apart is nothing."

Olivia truly believed that and Alex didn't seem to want to shatter her dreams.

Alex was mulling over her words when Betty came into her room with a silver tray of grilled cheeses and two bowls of tomato soup. Olivia was over the moon. No one had ever made her dinner muchless served it to her. Even when she was sick, her mom made her fend for herself.

It was nice getting away for the evening. Seeing how the other half lived. She knew by tomorrow, she'd have turned back into a pumpkin.

The following morning, Alex woke her up before six a.m to help cover her bruises. Olivia must have sat in her vanity chair for close to an hour before Alex stood back and admired her masterpiece.

"I'm just too good," Alex said.

Olivia was nervous to turn and look at herself in the mirror. She had rarely worn make up. Maybe for a dance or scholarship interview she would apply some powder and lipstick but never to the degree Alex did that morning.

"What do you think?" Alex said, giving her permission to turn and look. When she did, Olivia didn't recognize herself. Not really. Where had the dark circles around her eyes gone? Not to mention, she had managed to hide her busted lip under some tan lipstick.

"I'll kill you if you cry and ruin my masterpiece." Alex snipped. Olivia chuckled and shocked herself as she stood up and hugged Alex.

Alex awkwardly patted her back.

"There, there," Alex said, "now your hair,"

Olivia sat back down, completely at her mercy.

Elliot resisted the urge to drive to Olivia's house Tuesday morning. He had been up since five and thought that if he got there extra early, he would still have time to pick up Kathy and get to school on time. He's not sure what made him change his mind. Probably the inevitable argument that would be had if he smothered her.

They had that argument throughout Junior year. When her mom's new boyfriend began making passes and sly remarks at her. He had gone as far to pin her down and grope her. Once Elliot found out, Olivia had to lock him in her bedroom for several hours before he calmed down. He's still not sure what he would do if he ever saw Lewis face to face.

Around seven a.m. he pulled out of his driveway to get Kathy. She would distract him enough to stop worrying about Olivia.

Half an hour later, he was in the school's parking lot with his friends. A morning ritual they had been practicing since Sophomore year. Kathy was sitting on Elliot's car trunk trying to finish some last-minute Algebra homework on her lap. Fin was flirting with Melinda as per usual and he, Monique and Cassidy were talking about the new arcade.

"Why don't we all just go Friday after school," Cassidy said to which Monique shook her head.

"Can't, cheer practice. Spirit week approaches." she said making Cassidy groan in protest.

"You're killing me here woman," he said.

"Me and Kathy were gonna check it out later today?" Elliot said. Kathy waved a response absently mindedly, still focused on the notebook on her lap.

"I can do today," Monique said.

Cassidy shook his head, "a Tuesday? You guys just love getting my Ma riled up. I get enough lectures as is."

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," Monique added. Cassidy still looked divided as Alex's convertible pulled into the parking lot, with someone riding shot gun.

Elliot squinted his eyes in the morning sun to make out the brunette. He was gaped when he realized who the brunette curls belonged to. He had never seen Olivia curl her hair. Or look so beautiful. She got out the car, laughing at something Alex said. She looked radiant in the green sweater he got her. She and Alex looked like they had been friends forever. When had those two gotten so close? Was he jealous? What was going on?

Everyone's eyes were on them. Alex had that effect. And now, so did Olivia. He couldn't make out any of her scarring, guess she did have it covered.

"Morning guys," Olivia said, Alex simply flipped her hair over shoulder as a greeting.

"When did you two start to carpool?" Cassidy said.

"None of your business," Alex shot back, making Elliot chuckle. Olivia was fading under all the scrutiny, Elliot could tell from the way she gripped her binder in her arms.

"Come on," Elliot said, breaking the tension. Kathy jumped off his trunk and fell into step with the others as they made their way up the stairs into the school. None of them knew that this September would be one for the books.


End file.
